Quizás si pueda confiar
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Quizás después de todo...Si pueda confiar en las personas...


**Hoalaaa, aquí Misaki-fuyu-hashimoto dando señales de vida w, la próxima historia será de Ladybug. Ahora les traigo una historia cuyo protagonista es Aitor/Kariya. Muchas gracias a uno de mis mejores amigos por ayudarme con la temática y con la elección del personaje que protagonizaría la historia nwn**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

03.11.16

Mi nombre es Kariya Misaki, tengo 13 años, estudio en el Raimon y estoy en el equipo de futbol, juego en la defensa junto a Kirino Ranmaru, mi rival-amigo y mi sempai.

A decir verdad, no se que contar de mi. Nunca he confiado en nadie como para contar algo relacionado a mi vida y a mi ser. Pero supongo que esta vez podría…Confiar.

La gran parte de mi infancia la he vivido en un orfanato después de que mis padres me abandonasen y un señor me encontrase y me llevase a Sun Garden….Ellos prometieron que volverían…Y como un tonto caí, como un tonto los espere…..

Eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no podría confiar en nadie. Al llegar prefería la soledad…..Bueno…..En realidad…Yo me sentía muy solo…Tan vacío, ¿Podía confiar en alguien? No… Seguro ellos me traicionarían, se burlarían de mi…..Muy pronto estuve realmente solo, ya no era solo el sentimiento de estarlo, Sin amigos. Yo sabia que ellos no confiaban en mi…Yo no confiaba en ellos...Pero encontré algo…Algo que de alguna manera me hacia olvidarme de todo lo malo….El futbol. Así que siempre que podían me dedicaba a golpear un balón, colocando en el cada gramo de sentimientos, cuando estaba enojado, triste o alegre, patear el balón era mi modo de expresarlo.

Pero un día….Alguien llego…Al principio no le preste tanta atención, creía que era alguien que venia adoptar a algún moco de ahí peor pronto descubrí que no era así.

Recuerdo que Hitomiko lo presento como su hermano, Hiroto Kira, pronto descubrí que era dueño de las empresas Kira y que en realidad era el hermano adoptivo de Hitomiko.

Si no mal recuerdo fue un martes, el se acerco a preguntarme por que no estaba con los demás niños a lo que solo le respondí "Por que no me interesa", supongo que mi repuesta le sorprendió pues tardo en responder unos segundos y luego me dijo "¿Por que?" No respondí, al ver esto volvió a insistir hasta que le dije "Por que no me fío de ellos", el río, y intento comenzar una conversación, siempre que pude fui cortante, no me interesaba hablar. Al ver que no tenía éxito se despidió y se marcho. Estuvo así por unos días, a veces le respondía, otras veces no, a veces jugábamos al futbol, otras veces solo nos quedábamos en silencio callados, sin embargo un día dejo de venir, ese día me dije "Hice bien al no fiarme"…

Sin embargo me sorprendió cuando al otro día vino, con unos regalos…Que tenían mi nombre y no solo eso venia acompañado de un chico de cabello verde, como el lo presento su asistente Midorikawa Ryuji. Mire atentamente los regalos y río, me dijo la fecha que era y abrí mis ojos, era mi cumpleaños….Y lo había olvidado….Por unos instantes le vi intrigante ¿Cómo el…Lo sabia? Fue entornes cuando me di un golpe mental ¡se me había escapado! Suspire resignado, fue entonces cuando ambos me dieron los regalos y con el permiso de Hitomiko me llevaron a comer, me compraron un pastel y me llevaron a un parque de diversiones…Fue divertido….El me contó que no pudo venir por que estaba comprando mis regalos, además de una junta que le surgió, yo no respondí. Recuerdo…Que, aunque suene vergonzoso, derrame muchas lágrimas, lagrimas de alegría.

Ellos siguieron volviendo y sin darme cuenta yo los adopte como tutores, les respetaba mas que a otro adulto…Confíe en ellos…

Cuando Hitomiko hablo con el entrenador Endou, para que entrase al equipo, pensaba negarme pero…fui terriblemente convencido por Mido-Sensei.

Al principio tenia pensado seguir el consejo que me dio Hiro-sensei, pero, ese entupido de cabello rosa desconfío de mi…Cuando me entere sobre los SEED y fui acusado como uno me gusto intentar ver hasta donde el llegaba con falsas acusaciones…Tal vez no fui muy amable, tal vez le di su merecido….No lo se.

Si algo en lo que siempre fui bueno fue en engañar, era tan fácil mostrar actitudes distintas….

Pero con el tiempo, confíe en ellos, con el tiempo me sentí parte del equipo y quería ayudarlos….Quería que confiaran en mí. Aunque era muy divertido molestar a Kirino-sempai, pues era la única vez que mostraba mas de mi verdadero ser, y con el tiempo, conocí también el suyo, fuimos rivales, amigos y compañeros.

Hoy solo puedo agradecer…Hoy solo puedo decir….

"Quizás si se pueda confiar en las personas"…

Peor hay que saber quines son sinceros y quienes no, eso quizás es muy difícil pero el tiempo siempre descubre cualquier mascara, no importa lo buena que sea.

Kariya Masaki.

Leí el papel nuevamente y reí, que tontería, solo lo arranque de ese diario y lo lance….

-Tks, no quiero que nadie lea esa tontería cursi.-Suspire y me fui a practicar.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-ooo**_

 _ **Espero les aya gustado nwn Que tengan un lindo día.**_


End file.
